


Cotton Candy Heart

by NuzGen



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Don't know how long this is going to be or how many characters will be in it, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm a softie leave me alone, Is this half for myself? Absolutely, Self-Insert, Work In Progress, You bump into a funky fella ig, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuzGen/pseuds/NuzGen
Summary: After miraculously escaping the mirror, you bump into an old friend while out and you end up going to his home with him, and you end up living with him and even with some interesting egos.
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel & Y/N | The District Attorney, Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel/Y/N | The District Attorney
Kudos: 2





	Cotton Candy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a good while so this isn't gonna be good, and it's very self indulgent! I hope you can enjoy it nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Keep in mind I haven't written in quite a good bit so this isn't going to be up to par with the other things you'll find here. This fic is also VERY self endulgent, but I hope you can enjoy this reguardless!

As you sit on the couch with Wil, you space out, leaving the TV as just some white noise. You start to ponder about how you met the man sitting next to you. It all seemed so long ago, truthfully it was but that isn't what was on your mind. More so the time you met for the second time, after what happened at the manor that day...

-Start of Flashback-

You were walking along and getting used to the sounds of everything, after being trapped in a mirror for years it's a bit of a jarring change.  
"Excuse me!" A man with a funny accent exclaims.

You notice and looked towards the man who was now walking towards you. His speech was slurred and his movements were slightly more exaggerated. Something immediately caught your eye, he reminds you of someone you once knew. His attire was very out of the ordinary, yet his suspenders looked somehow faded while being as bright as everything else. You mutter a confused "...Will?"

The man doesn't seem to have heard your murmer and cheerily speaks up, "Good evening! I couldn't help but notice you look very familiar, mind telling me your name?" Wilford enquired.

You snap out of your thoughts to respond, "Y/N, you look very familiar as well, what's your name?"

"Can't believe I don't introduce myself first!" He pauses for a moment, "Or possibly reintroduce? Eh, I'm not sure but I'm Wilford Warfstache, pleasure to meet you!" Wilford thinks about what you had said. Y/N.... sounds very familiar to him.

To you the name Wilford was so close to the name of an old friend, Wiliam. You don't know what to do, you aren't 100% sure this is the man from so long ago, but the parallels are too strong to ignore. Wilford's phone goes off, and with a quick motion pulls it out of his pocket. A very familiar voice comes from the other end.

"Wilford, you said you'd be back here in an hour or two, what's the holdup?"  
The man on the other side of the phone sounded so much like your friend Damien. Well, you two used to be friends until that night. You aren't sure anymore, sometimes you can feel some sympathy for him but he... He shouldn't have trapped you in that mirror in that god-forsaken house. Wilford interrupts your train of thought.

"I'm talking to someone right now Dark, we were just in the middle of something!..... No, they're alive....." Wilford sounds slightly annoyed, "No, I'm not going to do anything, ok? Put them on the phone to prove it? Ok! My friend needs to make sure you're alive, just say something on the phone" He gives you the phone.

You mutter out a, "Hey? I'm- not dead???" You await a response but Dark fell silent.

"What is your name...?" Dark asked finally.

You respond, albeit hesitantly, "Y/N. Why?"

"Give the phone to Wilford. Now." Dark seems to be processing what he just heard. You give Wil the phone.

Dark clears his throat, "Ask them if they would like to talk face to face with me."

Wilford is slightly confused by his friend's request, "Why? We only just met! Or possibly not... They seem like I know them already though!" 

"Just- Wil please."

"Alrighty!" Wilford turns back to You, "My friend would like to meet you! Dark usually doesn't like people so this is certainly a twist, but it'll work!"

You know that this is dangerous, meeting a, albeit familiar, stranger could end up poorly, but you think about it. Eventually, you decide to go with Wilford. as you tell him his eyes light up, and he leads you in between two buildings. As he tugs your hand you feel like you're falling, but only for a moment. You open your eyes and you're in a strange house.

"And we're home!" Wilford exclaims. He looks at you, but you're still a bit dazed, "I usually don't bring people along with me so it might feel a bit weird, anyways, I'll lead you to Dark's office!" Wilford bounces around with purpose, pulling you with him.  
As he leads you around you see something from before. Wilford suddenly appears to be... Wiliam?

__

_The man leads you to the pool area of the mansion as he goes on about what he thinks about the situation. He suddenly gets distracted by the pool, exclaiming in delight. He laments about how it hasn't aged a day since he last saw it. You look away for a moment and when you look back, he already has a swimsuit on and dives in the pool..."_

__

Suddenly you're pulled out of it.  
"Are you alright Y/N? You stopped for a second there! That little trip really did a number on you, didn't it? It'll wear off soon, trust you me!" Wilford exclaims. You shake off the memory for now and continue walking with the bubbly ego. He keeps pulling you until you reach a door. Wilford opens it and peeps in, "Dark! I have Y/N!"

"Good, Y/N, you may come in. Wilford, mind letting me talk with them alone?" Dark enquires with a hint of seriousness in his voice, although it seemed a bit more like a demand.

"Alright, but don't be too long, I want to talk to them too!" The pink ego then leaves closing the door behind him.

As Dark gets a better look at you, his expression changes from one of neutrality to minor confusion. You get a better look at Dark and he looks a lot like... "Damien...?" You accidentally mutter. Dark hears you and speaks.

"So, it is you. I wasn't so sure before but... How? How'd you get out of the mirror? I'm- Oh my god I'm so sorry Y/N." 

You feel... bad. He's apologizing for what he did. But you have questions. "I'm not so sure how? The crack in the mirror grew large and chipped, I stuck my hand out of that and then I was just... out? I shouldn't be here but I am I guess?" To be honest you're just as confused. "Damie-"  
"Darkiplier."  
"Darkiplier...?"  
"Yes. Unfortunately, I'm... Not your friend from back then. Damien's gone by now, but I still retain his memories and... I guess feelings. I'm sorry for trapping you, but... I thought the ends justified the means. You may just call me Dark though." Dark responds.

He seems to be telling the truth. You still have one question though. "So Wilford, who-" You're interrupted by Dark.

"Wilford was the person you knew as Wiliam. Time has... changed him." The words that Celine had said to you that day rung in your ears.  
__

_"He's a good man, he's just.... dangerous now."  
_

"Why didn't he remember me?" Your curiosity grows.  
"He doesn't fully remember what happened at the manor or who he was before that..." Dark continues to explain what he knows. He eventually finishes and points you in Wil's direction. "Just remember, he won't fully remember you. It will be a bit odd at first but I hope you can make amends." He excuses himself by saying he has a meeting with Dr.Iplier and ushers you out, and leaves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark feels remorse for putting you in the mirror? Woah! (Well it's not EXACTLY HIS memories more of Damien's last few feelings reguarding it and memories right before DAMIEN and he feels an obligation and gut feeling to apologize but shhh)  
> So, how was it? Leave any critiques or things you liked in the comments! Trying to make these the most enjoyable to read and write. Apologies for it being short! I didn't want to stretch it out too much for one chapter! I sincerely hope the narritave is making sense thus far


End file.
